


Multifandom Drabble Collection

by Kika988



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble Collection, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Meet-Cute, One Shot Collection, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 8,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kika988/pseuds/Kika988
Summary: This is where I'll keep all my super short bits -- check each chapter title for fandom/pairing! Rating/warnings may change over time, but I'll put any pertinent warnings in the notes for each chapter.





	1. Voltron, Sheith+shiver

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this stuff is unbeta'd, which I apologize for in advance, haha. These are mostly done based on Twitter/CC requests!

"It's really not that bad," Keith insists, even as Shiro nudges him into his quarters.

"Sit," Shiro directs. Keith sighs and complies as Shiro ducks into his bathroom for the first aid kit. Keith has just returned to the Atlas from a Blades mission with a cut Keith himself wouldn't even call an injury, but Shiro insists on patching up if Keith wouldn't go to the med bay.

Keith peels off the top half of his uniform off as Shiro steps back into the room, revealing the cut low on his flank, just over his hip. Shiro pauses a moment; Keith raises his eyes in question, and he seems to shake himself, settling on the end of the couch.

"At least it's a clean cut," Shiro says as he leans in to look at it more closely.

"It hardly even hurts," Keith promises. 

Shiro sets to work cleaning it, murmuring apologies when Keith's breath hisses out between his teeth as the antiseptic stings. It only takes a few minutes for Shiro to finish up, smoothing the tape over the edge of the gauze.

"All done," he announces, giving Keith's side a slight squeeze, well clear of the cut, before pulling away, fingers trailing lightly over the skin there.

It's impossible to miss the way Keith shivers under the touch.

Shiro freezes, fingers still barely touching Keith's skin.

"Keith, are you ticklish?" Shiro asks, delighted. "How did I not know that?"

"I'm not," Keith says quietly. "Ticklish, I mean."

Shiro hums, then allows his fingers to drift a little farther up Keith's ribs. Keith huffs out a breath, tenses in an effort to fight it, then shivers again. 

"The evidence suggests otherwise," Shiro teases, his laugh ghosting over the skin of Keith's neck. Keith shudders again, and Shiro's laughter fades away as the realization hits him, "...oh." 

"Sorry," Keith says. "It's weird."

"No," Shiro says instantly, leaning in closer. "It's…" He lifts his hand, brushing Keith's hair aside to touch the base of his neck, then drags his fingers lightly down Keith's spine. 

"Shiro," Keith gasps, unable to help how he presses back into the touch.

"You're sensitive," Shiro says, stilling the movement of his hand. Then, "Is this okay?"

"Yeah," Keith replies. "Yeah, its-" He cuts himself off when Shiro's lips brush over his shoulder. They both freeze for a long moment, then Keith turns to look over his shoulder to meet Shiro's eyes, wide and nervous but still so close he can feel Shiro's breath fanning over his shoulder.

"Still okay?"

Keith's gaze drops to Shiro's lips.

"Very, very okay."


	2. FFXV, promptis+fluff

"We should do matching costumes for the masquerade."

Noctis looks up from his phone, eyebrows raised. "Yeah?" 

Prompto nods, shifting closer on the couch in his excitement. "Yeah, dude. This is my first big party at the Citadel, right? If we're matching it'll give me an excuse to stick by you."

Noctis frowns. "I mean, you can stick by me anyway, but matching sounds fun. What are you thinking?"

"Oh, I dunno." Pompto chews on his lower lip for a minute, running through ideas. "What about Revel and Credas?" he asks, naming the two main characters from a game they'd played together last year.

Noctis grins at that. "Yeah, okay — but only if you're Revel. It's no fun if I'm a prince dressing up as another prince." Prompto looks as if he wants to protest, but Noctis adds, "Besides, he's the blond one, and wigs suck."

"Fair," Prompto allows. They'd worn wigs at Halloween and _hated_ it. "Sure, let's do it."

They play on their phones in silence for a few more minutes before Noctis speaks up again. 

"Don't a lot of people think the end of that game means they're together? Like, as a couple?"

Prompto shifts, not quite meeting Noct's eyes. Maybe that'd been part of why he'd suggested them, but he didn't have to _admit_ that.

"That's how I took it," Prompto allows. "Revel runs away with him, so..." He hesitates, then asks, "Is that weird? We can choose something else if you want."

"It's not weird," Noctis replies quickly. "I mean…" He hesitates, then plunges on ahead. "If I was gonna run off with anyone, it'd be you."

Prompto can feel his cheeks heating with a blush, and hates that his fair skin makes it so obvious.

"Oh. Wow. Um, I mean, me too. Obviously."

"Yeah?" Noctis looks pleasantly surprised. 

"Yeah, of course." Prompto leans in to bump his shoulder against Noct's, as if to take some of the weight out of the words, but somehow they end up just leaning against each other instead of pulling away. They sit like that for the next hour, until Noctis has to get up to use the bathroom. When he returns, he tucks himself back up against Prompto's side like it's no big deal, like they're not slowly turning their friendship on its head.

"We're gonna make a great Revel and Credas," Prompto says. 

Noct looks up with a smile, so honest and happy Prompto aches with it.

"Yeah," he agrees. "The best."


	3. voltron, sheith coffeeshop au

It's the late afternoon rush, which is always trouble. 

"Go take his order," Allura says, voice low enough that the espresso machine's whistling covers it. 

"I'm on drinks," Shiro protests. 

"Yes, and you're doing _so_ well with them, darling," Allura says wryly, looking pointedly at the coffee he'd spilled when he'd seen who had walked in. "Go. Take. His. Order."

With a sigh, Shiro turns to face his doom. 

His doom, of course, comes in the form of Keith, the most beautiful man he's ever laid eyes on. He could live with that, if he weren't also smart and funny and kind. It's a devastating combination — almost as devastating as the fact that Keith has a gorgeous girlfriend.

"Welcome to JuniBean, may I take your order?" His voice is friendlier than he feels, which is unfair, really. Romelle may be hanging off of Keith's arm, but she's beaming at Shiro, and it's enough to make him feel a little guilty.

"Hey, Shiro," Keith greets him, smiling. "Just the usual for me. Uh. Not that I expect you to remember my order, sorry. A med-"

"Medium cappuccino, light foam," Shiro interrupts, grinning. Keith's expression of pleased surprised is completely worth it. 

"And a medium caramel latte for me, please," adds Romelle from her position on Keith's arm.

Shiro rings up the order, and Romelle shoos Keith off to find a table while she waits for their drinks. Allura takes back over the register while Shiro makes the two drinks, so he's the one to hand them across the counter to Romelle. 

"Enjoy," he says, offering what he hopes is a professional smile before he starts to step away. 

"Are you ever going to give him your number?"

Shiro almost thinks he's imagining things, but he turns around to see Romelle there, waiting expectantly. 

"Um… what?"

"Keith. Why haven't you given him your number?"

Shiro takes a moment to process that. 

"Are you trying to hook me up with your boyfriend?" As soon as he's said it, he regrets it. "Which is fine! It's just not my-"

"Oh my god, _no_. Is that why— no, he's my _brother_." 

Shiro opens his mouth to reply, then closes it. He does that twice more before he manages to say anything.

"He's never given me his number, either," he offers weakly.

"Because he thinks you're dating that guy from the history department that used to always be in here," Romelle says, exasperated.

"Adam? I mean, I was, but we broke up ages ago."

Romelle nods, as if this only confirms her suspicions. 

"I told him no one who was getting laid regularly could look as thirsty as you do every time Keith's in here." 

"Oh my god." Shiro covers his face with his hands and wishes, deeply and sincerely, that the floor would open up and swallow him. 

"Can you pause your crisis long enough to write your number on his cup? No offense, but if I have to hear much more about your shoulders I might cry. Not that they're not lovely," she adds reasonably. "A girl just has limits, is all."

In a fit of bravery (or madness, he's not quite sure), Shiro scribbles his number on Keith's cup before turning to dive into making the drinks Allura's been piling up for him.

He misses Keith's departure in the rush that follows, but when he gets off shift, there's a text from a new number waiting for him on his phone. It's just a 'hi :-)', but it's enough to put a giddy smile on Shiro's face. As he taps out his reply, it feels like the start of something good.


	4. voltron, sheith+romantic cliche

It's taken a lot of finagling to get them here, a lot of promising favors to clear both their schedules, but as Keith watches Shiro's face light up every time they round a corner, he has to admit every bit of it was completely worth it.

"Keith, look! Dole whip!" Keith can only laugh and follow after Shiro as he follows his infamous sweet tooth to Aloha Isle.

Shiro had _loved_ Disney as a kid, had even used his Make-a-Wish trip to go there after he was diagnosed, and had told Keith once that it was one of the happy memories from his childhood he always clung to when things got rough. He'd never expected to be able to go again after the war, but when Keith saw the news about the park in Orlando re-opening, he'd quietly begun preparations.

They spend the day seeing shows and riding every ride they can, buying absurd amounts of souvenirs to bring back to their friends, and eating all sorts of mouse-themed foods. It's the first day in a five-day vacation, one Keith hopes will turn into a celebration after tonight. 

Keith even lets himself get talked into wearing matching mouse ears and taking a picture with Belle and the Beast, suffering gamely in the name of love. 

They'd decided to spend all of the first day at Magic Kingdom, so around five Keith gently nudges them toward an early dinner so they have time to find a good spot for the Happily Ever After fireworks show.

Keith thinks it takes way too long to get their hot dogs, but Shiro still seems blissfully happy, and they're still done eating and searching out a spot by 7:30. 

At least, Keith's pretending to search out a spot. In truth, he's done quite a bit of research for tonight, and has learned from a reliable source that there's a small open area between the castle and Adventureland that doesn't get too crowded and offers a good view of the show. 

They find a spot by the water, Shiro leaning against a palm tree, Keith's back to his chest with Shiro's arms securely around him. 

"Thanks for doing this, baby," Shiro says, close enough that his breath tickles over Keith's ear. "Are you having fun?"

Keith turns his head to smile back over his shoulder at Shiro. 

"I'm with you. Of course I'm having fun." 

Shiro's smile is wide and sweet and gives Keith courage for what he's about to do.

The show is beautiful, a projection of lights and images on the castle accompanied by music, capped off at the end with a gorgeous fireworks display. Shiro's arms tighten around Keith as the music swells in the finale, then he frowns in confusion as Keith pulls away.

Keith takes a deep breath as the last of the fireworks go up behind him, then reaches in his pocket and drops to one knee.

"Oh my god, Keith." Shiro's eyes are wide, his arms half-extended toward him.

As soon as Shiro speaks, Keith hears murmuring around them, a few "awwws", but he pushes that aside and focuses on Shiro. He'd been working on a speech for this for weeks, because it seemed like the thing to do, considering the gesture he's making, but after ranting at Pidge about it for an hour last week, she'd encouraged him to keep it simple and sweet; Shiro had always liked that, anyway.

"We've been through a lot together, and I can't imagine anyone I'd have rather had at my side for any of it. Now I can't imagine anyone else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with." He pauses, offering Shiro a nervous smile. They've talked about taking this step, but that doesn't ease how his heart is hammering in his chest as he puts himself out there like this. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Keith," Shiro answers instantly, leaving no time for him to wonder or worry. "God, yes, of course." And then he's falling to his knees, hands cupping Keith's face as he draws him in for a sweet, passionate kiss. 

A few minutes later, when they've finally parted, gotten the ring on Shiro's finger, and exchanged emails with a sweet French couple who had taken photos and video of the proposal, Shiro's returned to peppering Keith's face with kisses. 

"I can't believe you did this," Shiro says, laughing as he pulls away to look at his ring again. "I thought you hated this sort of thing."

"I don't _hate_ it," Keith protests. "It's just… not what I prefer, usually. But you do, and I wanted it to be perfect."

"It was," Shiro assures him, drawing him in for another kiss. "_You're_ perfect," he adds when they part, his grin giddy. "My perfect fiancé."


	5. voltron, sheith+S1 reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a few hours after Shiro has been rescued from the Garrison and brought back to the shack in S1E1.

Keith rubs the towel over his hair one last time; it'll dry quickly in the desert heat, but he's always hated the sensation of wet spots on his shirt from damp hair. He's tossing the towel over the shower curtain rod when he hears movement from the adjoining room.

Panic singing through his veins, Keith drops the towel and bursts through the door, fists clenched. He's ready for almost anything, for the Garrison officials to have found them, or for one of those nosy cadets to have snuck into the room — but somehow, he wasn't prepared for Shiro to be awake, staring across the small room at him with wide eyes.

"Keith?" He says his name like he can't quite believe it, like he's expecting to wake up any moment, and it breaks Keith's heart. 

"Yeah, Shiro," Keith says, offering a tentative smile. "It's me." He takes a step forward, then stops when Shiro flinches. "Shiro?" He hates how small and unsure he sounds, but he feels small and unsure in this moment.

Shiro's staring hard at him, as if trying to ascertain what trick or deception he might be up to, his hands gripping the blanket tightly.

"Where am I?"

"My shack. I told you about it once, back at the Garrison." 

Shiro's eyes flit around the room, lingering on the closed door to the main room, the open door to the bathroom, and the small window high over the bed. The sky outside is just starting to turn the blue-gray precursor to dawn.

Shiro's brows draw together as he thinks, piecing his memories together. 

"The Garrison, they-"

"They don't know about this place," Keith assures him. "And there's no way I'm letting them get to you. You're safe."

Shiro's eyes widen by a fraction as his mouth snaps closed.

"You're safe," Keith repeats as he steps closer, holding out a hand, telegraphing every move.

Slowly, so slowly, Shiro reaches out to take Keith's hand. He uses his left hand, keeping his right free, but he pulls Keith in a little closer, looking first at his hand, then up to Keith's face.

"Oh my god," Shiro chokes out. "You're real. It's really you." 

"Yeah," Keith agrees, swallowing hard past the lump in his throat as he perches on the edge of the bed. "It's me. You're safe," he adds for a third time, feeling like Shiro might need to hear that again. He had no idea where he'd been all these months, but going by the look of him, it hadn't been anywhere good.

Shiro lets out a shuddering breath, then tugs Keith in close, burying his face in the juncture of Keith's neck and shoulder, his arms like iron bands around Keith's back. 

"Sorry," he says, his voice muffled and broken. "Sorry, just… give me a minute."

Keith raises a hand to smooth down Shiro's back. He's never been good at this, never been one to offer physical comfort to others, but for Shiro, he'll try.

"It's okay," he says quietly as he feels tears dampening the neckline of his shirt. "I'm here. Take as long as you need."


	6. voltron, sheith+haunted house

Keith frowns as Shiro pulls his paladin armor on, something he usually foregoes for his Atlas flight suit these days. 

"Don't you think you're maybe overreacting just a little?" he asks. "Besides, isn't the point of Halloween to dress up as something?"

"I'm dressing up as a paladin," Shiro says stubbornly, tightening his belt. "And if you think I'm overreacting, remember that this haunted house was designed and implemented by the Holts." He pauses to let that sink in a moment. "Holts who now have access to alien technology."

"Okay," Keith allows, "You're probably right to be a little nervous. Still not sure it calls for the armor, though."

"They're making everyone sign a _waiver_ before they go in, Keith," he points out. "And no one who hasn't passed three levels of Garrison combat training is being allowed in." 

Keith hums, frowning. "I'll go suit up."


	7. voltron, sheith + paladin spa day

"Please, baby?" Shiro asks, with what might have been a pout on anyone else. "I think it'll be good for us. All of us."

Keith reluctantly agrees, because no one can be reasonably expected to resist a pouting Shiro. Allura and Hunk go along amiably, Pidge is bribed with the promise of Hunk's brownies after the fact, and Lance — well, he was the one to suggest the outing in the first place. 

"I want to do everything," Lance says, barely glancing at the services menu they're handed when they arrive. Pidge and Hunk choose hot stone therapy, Shiro and Keith select a couple's massage, and Allura seems intrigued by the mud bath. 

With some prodding from Lance, they all agree to get facials, which includes an extended period of letting the mask dry.

Lance sighs as Pidge plucks the cucumber off of her eye and takes a bite of it. "Pidge, there's a fruit tray _right there_."

"Well, they didn't put _fruit_ over my _eyes_ so that I couldn't see my _tablet_," Pidge grouses as she pops the second cucumber into her mouth. "Eugh, that one had some of the mask on it."

"That's… Probably non-toxic," Hunk reasons, though he looks mildly concerned. 

"I thought we were supposed to be— what did they call it? Meditating?" Allura asks.

"Meditating is a fancy word for sitting around doing nothing," Keith complains, though he's lying back calmly in his chair.

"You used to meditate with me all the time," Shiro replies, scandalized. 

"I was 16 with a crush the size of Texas," Keith says wryly. "I used to agree to meditate with you, then sit and stare at you for half an hour while _you_ meditated."

Shiro splutters, his cucumbers falling off as he sits up to stare at Keith in indignation as Lance laughs across the room. 

Pidge looks up from her tablet to eye the cucumbers that landed in Shiro's lap. 

"Hey, you gonna eat those?"


	8. kingdom hearts, axel/roxas + nightmare

Roxas sits straight up in bed, gasping for air as a plea dies in his throat. The long line of warmth against his side is comforting, but he can't relax until he gets his hands on Axel's chest, feeling the healthy, living warmth of him, the steady thump-thump-thump of his heart under Roxas' fingers.

Axel stirs in the bed, his fingers tightening automatically on Roxas' hip.

"Rox?" His voice is rough with sleep, making his name barely more than a rumble in Axel's chest, and it's so perfectly imperfect Roxas feels himself relaxing a little more. "Y'ok?"

"Mm." Roxas' response is vague, but he settles back down, nosing into the sleep-warm skin of Axel's neck. It's not enough for Axel, though, who rouses from his sleep enough to peel his eyes open, looking down at Roxas as he shifts his hand to Roxas' back where he starts rubbing in soothing circles. 

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Roxas says, because it's _true_, no matter how often his mind tries to make him relive when _everything_ was wrong. 

_I wanted to see Roxas._

_He made me feel..._

Roxas presses his face harder into Axel's neck and breathes him in. He's _here_. He's _alive_.

"Hey, Roxas, we're okay. You're okay." Axel pauses, his hand drifting to Roxas' arms where he's clinging so tightly around Axel's waist. "_I'm_ okay," he adds, quieter. "I'm here."

Roxas takes a deep breath, then nods before breathing out slowly and taking another. This isn't the first nightmare he's had — they've both been through their fair share of traumatic shit, so it's hardly a surprise when one of them wakes up gasping and shaking.

"You're here," Roxas repeats, once he's feeling a little steadier. He doesn't thank Axel, because they'd agreed a while back that the apologies and thank-yous were getting a bit repetitive, but he presses a kiss to his shoulder in silent gratitude.

"Think you can sleep some more?" Axel asks hopefully. He's never been one for early mornings, and the sun is just barely starting to creep up.

"Yeah," Roxas says. "I can sleep." He's not sure if it's true, but he _is_ sure it's the answer that will allow him to lay here in Axel's arms a little while longer, which is really all he needs in the world right now.


	9. voltron, sheith + vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the [Easy to Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794448) 'verse, but you don't really need to have read it to enjoy this!

Shiro watches, smiling, as Keith ties his hair up in a high ponytail, then pulls a hat on. 

"Okay, I think I'm ready," Keith announces. "Unless…" He pauses, hesitating. "Do you think we should call to check in again? Just to make sure."

"Keith. Baby." Shiro steps in close, wrapping his arms around Keith and pressing a kiss to his temple. "I love how much you love Mika, you know that, and I will forever be grateful for how much you care about her safety. But we talked to her an hour ago. She's _fine_. And we deserve some time to ourselves, don't you think?"

"Of course," Keith agrees, frowning. "I just… there's so much that can happen, and she's so far away, and-"

"And she's with your mom, the biggest badass in the universe other than you yourself," Shiro finishes for him. "I have the utmost trust in her ability to protect our daughter, don't you?"

Keith sighs. "I do," he admits. "It's just hard not to worry." 

Shiro leans in to kiss him, soft and sweet and lingering. 

"I know. But we're on a literal _spa planet_, so it'd be silly not to indulge a little, right? Beach today, massage tomorrow, what do you think?" 

"I guess I wouldn't mind working on my tan under a pink sky," Keith agrees. "Think we'll have time to work in a flight over to the diamond planet while we're in the system?"

Shiro laughs and tugs Keith out the door of their room, stepping out onto sparkling navy sand, catching the light of both the planet's suns. 

"For you, sweetheart, of course, we'll make the time."


	10. voltron, sheith + post-war domesticity

Keith steps in the front door, then immediately pauses, sniffing the air. 

_Chocolate._

The sweet scent hangs heavy in the air, confusing Keith almost as much as it entices him. He drops his bag and kicks his boots off before heading into the kitchen, eyebrows nearly hitting his hairline when he sees Shiro bent over the counter, spooning something out of a pot.

"Shiro? What's this?" 

"This is me running behind schedule," Shiro sighs, but he's got a smile on his face as he straightens. "I'd hoped they'd be done by the time you got home, but I took my time to make sure they'd turn out perfect."

"You don't…" Keith trails off as he steps close enough to see what Shiro had been working on. "Oh," he says quietly. "Did you— is this—" He can't seem to finish the thought, and soon stops even trying, bringing one hand up to cover his mouth.

"I hope it's okay," Shiro says. "I asked your mom if there was anything you'd liked when you were little, and she mentioned your dad made these so she guessed he kept it up after she left, and… and she remembered the recipe, of course," he says. 

"I mean, they're probably nothing like his," Shiro adds, laughing nervously when Keith only continues staring. "I've been practicing at Hunk's place with his help, but you know I'm a disaster in the kitchen, so if you don't like—"

"Shiro," Keith interrupts, eyes bright with unshed tears. "They're perfect."

It's objectively untrue. Each no-bake cookie is a different size and shape, and none of them are the nice, even round shape Hunk managed to achieve when he demonstrated. Shiro isn't even positive they're going to set up properly, though he'd worked hard to time the boiling of the sugar and milk exactly right. They're far from perfect, but there's nothing but utter honesty in Keith's gaze.

"_You're_ perfect," Keith adds, before dragging him down into a kiss. 

One kiss leads to another, which leads to Keith laughing as he licks a smear of chocolate off the bridge of Shiro's nose. By the time they break apart, the cookies have set up enough for Keith to pry one up off of the plastic-lined counter. 

Shiro watches nervously as Keith bites into the cookie, then is silent for an agonizingly long moment. 

"These taste just like dad's," Keith finally manages to choke out. "You're amazing. I can't believe you did this."

Shiro can only smile as Keith looks down at the half-eaten cookie in his hand like it's the most precious gift he's ever been given. 

"Happy birthday, baby." 

The rest of Keith's thank-you kisses taste like chocolate and peanut butter.


	11. voltron, sheith + slice of life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a couple years after the end of [Easy to Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794448)!

"Babe," Shiro says tiredly, "maybe we should just leave early and go get something from the store in the morning." 

"No," Keith replies stubbornly, cutting through another piece of foam. "We've got this. Can you grab me some more hot glue sticks?"

"You know she'll understand if it doesn't get done," Shiro says, though he dutifully retrieves the glue and hands it over. "She'll be just as happy with being Moana."

"It's our own fault for procrastinating," Keith points out as he drags the orange paint closer. "And it's almost done, anyway. Come here and help me cut this cardboard out, will you?"

In the morning, Mika is _bouncing_ she's so happy with her Halloween costume. 

"It even has the wings!" she exclaims, spinning as she attempts to look at them over her shoulder.

"Atlas started helping partway through," Shiro says, causing Mika to laugh delightedly.

"If by 'helping' you mean 'micromanaging'," Keith grumbles. "Who knew a spaceship could be such a stickler for detail?"

"Thank you, Papa!" Mika says, flinging her arms around Keith's waist. She turns to Shiro next, hugging him just as tightly. "Thank you, Daddy!"

"You're welcome, sweetie," Keith says, smiling, and Shiro's distracted for a moment by how beautiful he is, even as exhausted as he is at the moment.

"Come on, let's get you to school, so everyone can see your costume, yeah?" Shiro says, taking her hand. 

"I'm gonna have the coolest costume in school!" Mika crows happily. "I'm Atlas!"


	12. voltron, sheith + lipstick

It hadn't been serious, is the thing. The Garrison Halloween party was coming up soon, so Keith had ordered a couple accessories and some dark lipstick, figuring he could pair it with some of his normal wardrobe and go as some sort of goth or vampire. He'd never been much of one for dressing up, so he thought this was the best way to keep it simple.

Then the package had arrived earlier today, and when Keith opened it he tried on the choker, tilting his head up to get a good look at it in the mirror. Not his style, really, but he supposed he could see the appeal. 

The lipstick is a red so dark it's almost black, and curiosity had Keith trying that on, too. It had been harder to apply than he'd anticipated, the color smearing easily past the lines of his lips, but it only took a few minutes to apply it well enough to get an idea of how it might look. 

He'd pursed his lips, frowning at himself in the mirror. It made him look pale.

Then Shiro had gotten home, and Keith had stepped out into the hallway without thinking, and— well, things escalated quickly. 

But honestly, what else was Keith supposed to do when Shiro's eyes had darkened like that?

They haven't even made it to the bedroom; Shiro's leaning back against the wall of the living room, uniform jacket tossed aside and shirt rucked up, a smear of red across his mouth and a trail of lip prints down his jaw and neck, down the rippled plane of his abdomen.

"So," Keith says, mouthing lightly at the jut of Shiro's hip, just above his pants. "Lipstick, huh?" 

"I could be — hah! — asking you the same thing," Shiro points out, stuttering over his words when Keith nips lightly at his skin.

"You could be," Keith agrees. "Or I could see how much of this lipstick survives me sucking your dick," he offers, rubbing a palm lightly over the considerable bulge in Shiro's slacks. 

"Yeah," Shiro agrees weakly, eyes never wavering from Keith's face, flickering between his eyes and the deep red mess of his lips. "Yeah, that sounds much better."


	13. voltron, monsters and mana au

"This is your fault, you know," Yorak snaps, glaring at Pike, who is currently checking for traps along the darkened corridor. It's cold and wet and dirty down here, which isn't how Yorak saw a simple hunting trip playing out.

"Hey, at least I _tried_," Pike huffs, pausing to disarm a pressure plate. "Do you know how hard it is to seduce a creature with that many heads?" 

"It was a valiant effort," Allura offers. "And we all appreciate you trying."

"We do not appreciate you panicking and stumbling into an underground cavern system the first time one of the heads snapped at you, though," Yorak adds, just to be clear. 

"You didn't have to dive in after me," Pike retorts. "I've got this handled."

"Yes, because splitting the party always goes so well," Meklavar retorts, shifting her grip on her axe as she peers warily into the darkness. "I think there's something down here, anyway."

"That's not what you said when you talked me into going after him!" Block whines, trying his best to hide behind Meklavar.

"Guys," Jiro says firmly. "Come on, we're all here together, how bad could it be? We can handle anything that comes at us."

A few minutes later, he's regretting his words a bit as dozens of glowing yellow eyes blink out at them from the darkness.

"Are those-"

"Baby hydras, yep." 

They all freeze at the sound of something large and angry clawing through the tunnel after them. Yorak sighs and shifts closer to Jiro, pulling his knives. 

"Well," Pike says optimistically, "at least now we know why the hydra up top didn't respond to my flirting!"


	14. voltron, sheith + mika's first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place 10-12 years after the events in [Easy to Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794448)!

"Papa, can you braid my hair?" 

Keith looks up from his datapad and smiles, waving Mika over. "Of course. Come sit." 

Mika grins and plants herself on the floor in front of the couch. 

"Any requests?"

"Maybe… half-up?" Mika asks hesitantly. "I think they like playing with my hair, so…" 

"So you want some of it down," Keith finishes for her. "Makes sense. I'll see what I can do."

They sit in silence for a few minutes, Keith's fingers working carefully through her hair. They both look up with a smile when Shiro comes in, peeling off his uniform jacket before he's even made it to the living room. He pauses when he sees them, his face going soft. 

"Time already?"

"They should be here in about ten minutes," Mika confirms. 

Shiro settles onto the couch by Keith's side, dutifully holding the clips and hair ties he's handed.

"What are you two going to do?" Shiro asks. 

"I think they mentioned the arcade, and maybe a movie," Mika says, tilting her head as directed by Keith's gentle nudges.

"And you're sure you don't need a ride?" Shiro says.

"They have a car," Mika replies. "They drove me home from school last week, remember?"

Keith frowns; he _does_ remember. He hadn't been a fan of seeing his daughter dropped off in an unfamiliar vehicle with no heads up.

"They're a good driver?" Keith asks, tying off the last braid. "You feel safe with them?"

"I do," Mika confirms, turning to face her fathers, her face flushed a pretty pink. "I really like them." She stands, then darts over to the nearest mirror, running her hand lightly over her hair. "Thanks, Papa. I love it!" She returns to press a kiss to his cheek, then impulsively does the same for Shiro. "How do I look?" She takes a step back and does a spin, her yellow skirt swaying breezily around her knees. 

Shiro stands and bends to press a kiss to her forehead. "You look beautiful, baby." 

Keith's just standing to do the same when there's a knock at the door and Mika's eyes go wide. 

"You're not going to make them come in and make small talk, are you?" she asks, looking suddenly terrified. 

Keith laughs and drags her into a hug. "God, no, that sounds like the worst. Have fun, okay? And stay safe."

Mika hugs back. "I will. And I'll be home by eleven!"

"Keep your phone on," Shiro directs her. "We love you."

"Love you too!" 

And just like that, she's out the door.

Shiro and Keith stare after her for a moment, unmoving. 

"When did this happen?" Keith finally asks.

"I have no idea," Shiro sighs, leaning against Keith. "I swear, last week she was in pre-K."

"On the bright side: we have the place to ourselves for the next few hours," Keith points out. 

Shiro hums, turning to nuzzle at Keith's temple. "That we do. Think you can keep me entertained that long?" 

Keith grins, leaning up to nip at the angle of Shiro's jaw. 

"I think I can come up with a few things, yeah."


	15. ffxv, gladnis + post-Altissia angst

"Is it the scars?"

The question is so quiet that it takes a second to register. Gladio looks up with a confused frown. 

"What do you mean? What about them?"

Ignis hesitates a moment, but Gladio can see the moment he steels himself to push onward on his face.

"I know they're not attractive," Ignis says. "I know _I'm_ not attractive, anymore. If you need to call things off, that's fine, I won't-"

"Iggy, _no_," Gladio interrupts, horrified. He reaches out for one of Ignis' hands. He finds it stiff and unyielding in his grip, but he holds on anyway. "Why would you think that?"

"You've barely touched me since I was injured," Ignis says, his voice carefully steady. He flexes his fingers slightly in Gladio's. "This is the most contact we've had in weeks outside of you guiding me around. I don't mean to guilt you into more," he adds. "That's the last thing I want. I just need to know, so I can stop… hoping and trying for more," he finishes, turning his face away.

"Ignis," Gladio says, pained. He reaches up to gently cup Ignis' jaw in his hand, turning his face back toward him. He takes a moment to just _look_, and even with the clouded eye, the scarred and puckered skin, he's never seen anyone more beautiful. "Iggy, sweetheart, you're gorgeous. You always will-"

"I don't want your platitudes, Gladio," Ignis replies sharply, pulling his hand away. "I want the truth."

His tone takes Gladio by surprise, and he catches himself balling his hands into fists. 

"Fine," he snaps. "The truth is every time I see your scars, every time I see you stumble or feeling your way around, I'm reminded that you're like this _because I failed_." His voice is trembling with emotion, and now that he's started he can't seem to stop. "If I'd been where I was supposed to be, at Noct's side, none of this would have happened." He laughs bitterly. "I managed to fail my king and friend, _and_ the man I love all at once. And I'm terrified you're gonna get hurt again, or worse, because you can't see to defend yourself and I can't be with you all the time."

There's a long silence as Ignis processes all that. Gladio doesn't raise his head; even knowing Ignis can't see him, he can't bring himself to look him in the eye after laying all his shame out like that.

"So," Ignis finally says slowly. "What exactly can I do to convince you that the world doesn't revolve around you?"

Gladio looks up with a start.

"The only one who blames you is you," Ignis says bluntly. "None of us could have anticipated what would happen in Altissia. I made my decisions, and I stand by them — and I don't need your guilt trying to retroactively take that decision away from me," he says firmly. 

"I regret that it means I'm less useful," Ignis admits after a moment. "I regret… I regret that it means I'll never see your face again," he adds, a little quieter. "But I don't regret what I did, and I certainly don't blame you." He pauses, then asks, "Is your guilt so great that we can't overcome it? Because I miss you."

Gladio reaches for Ignis' hand again, carefully lacing their fingers together before raising Ignis' hand and pressing his lips to the back of glove-covered knuckles.

"I'll work on it," Gladio promises. "Because I miss you, too."


	16. voltron, sheith + thorns

"Keith, look out!" 

The next thing Keith knows, Shiro's diving in front of him, and then they're pressed together, thick cords of vine wound tightly around them.

Keith struggles instinctively, but stops instantly as Shiro hisses in pain.

"Shiro? Are you hurt?" It's hard to see much of him, the way they're pressed together, chest-to-chest; he can see Shiro's chin and lips, maybe a bit of his nose and neck if he cranes his head back a bit.

"I'm okay," Shiro answers automatically. "Just… these vines have thorns, and one's gotten under my armor and is digging in a little."

Keith tilts his head to the side to see that he's right; the vines have viciously sharp blue thorns running along the length. He's just been lucky enough that the ones near him were all caught by his armor. He tries to focus on finding a way to escape, tries to think about _anything_ other than how closely he and Shiro are pressed together, from shoulder to knees.

"I don't think I can reach my knife," Keith says, frustrated.

"That's okay," Shiro replies, his tone frustratingly even. "Lean in and try to activate the comm in my helmet."

Keith nods. Just lean in and nudge inside Shiro's helmet with his own face. That's… that's fine. He can do that.

He starts by using his nose to nudge the visor up and out of the way, then tries to nose at the comm activation, right by Shiro's chin.

He tries, really hard, not to be disheartened by how unaffected Shiro seems by all the contact. That's not important right now. He can deal with that later.

It takes some squirming to get closer, causing the vines to draw in tighter around them. Keith noses at the button in vain, struggling for several minutes before giving up with a huff. 

"You could try..."

"Try what, Shiro?" Keith asks, defeated. He watches Shiro's throat bob as he swallows hard.

"Try using your, uh. Your tongue." 

Keith freezes for a brief moment, then forces himself to relax. 

"Yeah. Okay. Just."

He has to wiggle himself up a little higher in the vine's grip to get the reach he needs, managing to catch a couple thorns in the fabric of his undersuit as he moves. Shiro hisses again and Keith stops moving. 

"Sorry, shit, these thorns are-"

"The thorn's fine, it's… something else. It's fine, keep going."

That's when Keith feels the pressure against his upper thigh.

"Oh." 

Shiro winces, flushing as he turns his face away. "I'm sorry, Keith, I'd never— well. I mean."

"It's a lot of contact," Keith says, giving him an out. "I get it." He's more than half hard himself, he's just lucky enough that the hard surface of Shiro's belt is helping him hide it.

"Yeah," Shiro agrees quietly. "With you."

Keith hesitates a moment before asking, "Just because it's me?"

Shiro's lips press into a thin line and he looks off to the side, but his blush is answer enough.

"I'm not talking about this while held hostage by native flora," he finally says. "Let's get out of here and we'll talk later, yeah?"

"Sounds good," Keith agrees, and sets about wiggling his way up again. If he writhes a little more than necessary against Shiro, that's his own business; the important thing is that it works, he's able to poke at the button with his tongue, and Shiro can call for help. Knowing they're going to talk about this once they're free is honestly the best motivation Keith's had in a while.


	17. voltron, sheith + happy moment for keith

"Docking ETA 4 minutes."

"Copy that, Red Paladin. We'll be ready for you." There's a smile in Veronica's voice as she adds, "maybe not as ready as the Captain, but who is, really?" Keith laughs as he sends in his confirmation and flips a few switches on the Blades ship's controls. 

It had been a relatively easy mission, just dropping some supplies on a backwater moon that's a little out of the way for regular trade routes just yet. The citizens had seemed grateful, and Keith had enjoyed the chance to take his new bird out and put her through her paces, testing the outer limits of her speed and agility. It had only taken a couple of days, but he was still glad to be coming back to the ship he considered home.

It hits him, then, that he's doing exactly what he'd always dreamed of. He's piloting, exploring space and enjoying every second of it. Even better, he's got a home to return to, and a family — his mom and dog, both of whom he sees regularly, the paladins, who vidchat in for Monsters and Mana every other week, when they can't be there in person, and… 

And his husband. Keith can't help but grin has he fiddles with the ring on his finger. 

"Teenage me would think I'm so fucking cool," he says out loud, laughing at the absurdity of it. 

Keith's private comm link lights up as he's laughing, and he's still smiling as he reaches out to accept Shiro's call. 

"Hey, baby. Heard you were close and cancelled my last meeting," Shiro says. "Should I pick up dinner?"

"That sounds good," Keith says, always warmed when Shiro's willing to set aside work for him. "I'll be home soon."

He'd never put much stock in the concept of home growing up, but right now, nothing could sound better.


	18. voltron, sheith + airport meet-cute

"Cancelled?" Keith says, dismayed. "I need to rebook, then, I have to get there."

The gate agent is very apologetic and helpful, but that doesn't change the fact that Keith can't get a flight out until midmorning the next day. He's exhausted from exams, but he'd promised Allura he'd be there for the groundbreaking on Altea Corp, and he intends to do just that. Between the last-minute rescheduled exams, his car breaking down, and now the cancelled flight, it seems to Keith that fate just has it out for him.

Of course, with this new flight schedule he won't have time to catch a few hours of sleep at his mom's before the ceremony, so he finds the least objectionable chair in the lobby, stuffs his hoodie behind his head, and crashes.

When he wakes up, there's a man sitting in the chair right beside his.

His first reaction is to pull out of his sprawl, tucking his arms and legs back into his own space and making sure his bag and phone are still here.

His second reaction is _dear god, he's pretty_.

The man is young, near Keith's age, and broad, with white hair that oddly suits him and a jawline Keith is pretty sure you could cut glass on.

"Oh, hey!" The man is smiling over at Keith, who can only hope he didn't notice him checking him out. "I, uh, hope you don't mind me sitting here. Some guy was eyeballing your phone earlier and I'm here for a while since my flight got cancelled anyway, so…" He shrugs, as if random acts of vigilante pacifism is just something he does on the daily.

"Phoenix?" Keith says, then realizes that's not actually a full sentence. "I mean, was your flight to Phoenix? Mine got cancelled too."

"That's it!" the man agrees. "That storm system in the midwest really messed things up." He sticks out his hand. "I'm Shiro."

Keith accepts the hand without hesitation, shaking firmly and enjoying the feel of sleek metal under his fingers. 

"Keith," he introduces himself. "Thanks for watching out for me, by the way. I'd have probably slept through someone flipping me over and taking my wallet out of my pocket, as tired as I was," he admits.

Shiro grimaces. "I'm glad I could help, then." He hesitates, then adds, "I know you don't actually know me enough to trust me or anything, but I'm happy to keep an eye out a little longer if you want to sleep some more."

Keith considers it. He _does_ trust Shiro, oddly enough, despite just having met him, but he can't help but think sleeping would be a waste of his company. It's a strange thought for Keith, who normally isn't one for socializing, but he finds himself offering an alternative anyway. 

"I appreciate it," he says slowly. "But, uh. We could go get coffee, if you want? My treat."

This time, Shiro's smile has a hint of warmth to it that it didn't before. Maybe even a bit of heat, if Keith's being optimistic. 

"I think I'd like that," Shiro agrees easily, standing and offering Keith a hand up. His grip is warm and firm and Keith can't help but let his hand linger a little longer than it probably should. Their knees bump against each other under the table of the airport Starbucks, but neither pulls away.

Later, when Keith realizes Shiro is the ace pilot Allura's been gushing about hiring, Keith considers rethinking his position on fate.


	19. voltron, sheith + midnight library cram session

"That's it," Keith groans, falling forward to let his forehead hit the book he'd been reading with a dramatic _thump_. "My brain is full. It's done. No more room."

"Then it's a good thing you already _know_ all this and are just reviewing," Shiro says, nudging Keith's shoulder. "Come on. You got this."

"Nope," Keith says, without sitting up. "I'm gonna set a new low record on Professor Holt's exam. 

"Keith, you _like_ astrophysics," Shiro points out.

"I _thought_ I liked astrophysics," Keith amends as he adjusts his position so that he's resting his head on his arms instead of directly on the textbook pages. "That was before I knew it had so much…" He waves a hand vaguely. "You know. Physics."

Shiro's smile is tired, but warm, and Keith has to look away from it before he says something stupid.

"Come on," Shiro says, nudging the book closer. "Just another half hour, then we'll head in. And," he adds, raising his eyebrows, "if you do well on the exam, I'll bribe the garage attendants so we can go hoverbike racing this weekend."

Keith scowls, peering up at Shiro through his bangs. "That's not fair."

"Neither is bribing the attendants, but you never seem to complain," Shiro points out. "Now, come on. What is the Pauli Principle?"

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/B1ackPa1adins)!


End file.
